Into World Two
by whyyouackinsocraycray
Summary: When Sergeant Calhoun gets pulled into a strange portal, she finds herself in a world that is the same as her own, and yet very different. Vanellope is still a princess, and rules Sugar Rush with an iron fist, Ralph completely vanished, leaving Felix bitter and cold, Turbo is still around, but most of all, no one seems to recognize Calhoun, and there's no way for her to get home.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: I know that I should probably be focusing on writing my other story, "Before the Game," but I had this idea earlier and just had to write it! I hope you enjoy!_**

It had been an incredibly busy day at Litwak's Family Fun Center, and therefore, the arcade portion, which was one of the most popular areas in the building, was even more packed than usual. There had been lines for nearly every game, and the characters had begun to get fairly tired of working, no matter how much they liked their jobs. Even Vanellope Von Schweetz, who loved competing against all of the other candy-coated characters in Sugar Rush more than anything, began to groan at even the mention of the word "race." Wreck-It Ralph was getting increasingly sick of being thrown off the roof, despite the fact that it was usually his favorite part of the gameplay in Fix-It Felix Jr. Felix himself was incredibly worn out, as well. But their exhaustion didn't even begin to compare to that of Sgt. Tamora Jean Calhoun.

Her game, Hero's Duty, had been popular from the day that it was plugged in, but she'd never had that many players in one day before. Hero's Duty was fairly stressful to be in, regardless, and having to fight Cy-Bugs nearly constantly had worn the typically intense and energetic woman out to the point where she wanted nothing more than to lay down and go to sleep. During the middle of the day, she joked to one of her fellow soldiers that she was considering "going Turbo" herself just to get a break. As the day went on, it started feeling less and less like a joke. But, she had seen the outcomes of someone leaving their game because of their discontent with their own, and it wasn't pretty. So, she fought through it. Literally. Therefore, she was by far the most relieved when Mr. Litwak locked up for the night. Now she could finally relax and actually spend time with her husband, Fix-It Felix. Ever since their wedding, they had barely gotten any time together. Whether there was a problem with the plumbing in the Nicelanders' apartment building, or the beacon made to attract the Cy-Bugs wouldn't turn off, depriving everyone of a good night's sleep due to the bright light; something always seemed to come up that prevented the two from seeing each other. But today, Calhoun was determined not to let that happen. As the beacon incinerated the last of the Cy-Bugs and flickered off, much to her relief, as she wasn't sure that the new repairs would work after such a busy day, she turned and headed towards the train into Game Central Station. Just as she started through the passageway, however, a bright light began to shine behind her. She groaned in a mix of anguish and irritation.

"Don't tell me the beacon is malfunctioning **again**!" She grumbled to Kohut; another character in Hero's Duty.

"It really doesn't look like it." He replied, turning to face the source of the light. "But it **does **look like it's coming from the tower."

"Guess I'll have to check it out." She sighed with a glance towards the exit before grabbing her cruiser and heading over as fast as she could. She wanted to find the problem and deal with it as quickly as possible. When she got there, however, she realized that it wouldn't be quite that simple, and she mentally kicked herself. Nothing in Hero's Duty** ever** seemed to be simple. _Whoever programmed this game needs to get a life, _she often thought. _We would be just as successful without all of these complicated, irrelevant details._ But, she had no control over the game's programming. While the arcade characters could gain access to the code, it was incredibly difficult to make even a small change without messing up the entire game. This fact is the main reason why no one caught on to Turbo's scheme, and while Tamora would never admit it; the reason that she had been incredibly impressed by it. No matter what Turbo's intentions had been, it still took brains to make the incredibly complicated changes that he had made. When Felix first told her about Turbo, he hadn't exactly come across as someone all that clever. Sometimes she wondered what he could have accomplished if he hadn't been caught. The mere thought made her shudder. But she couldn't afford to think about that now, as right in front of her was what looked like a wormhole opening inside the building. Her eyes widened, and she flew up to the window, putting her face against the glass to get a better view. Suddenly, the pull of whatever it was inside the building became too strong, and the window shattered, forcing her to be pulled towards the middle of the building. She tried as hard as she could to get away, but the force was so strong that it could have knocked Wreck-It Ralph himself off his feet, so Sgt. Calhoun didn't stand a chance. In a final effort, she desperately grabbed for something to hold on to, but it was too late, and she was pulled inside with a scream, and the entity vanished.

When her eyes blinked open, she was in an entirely different game. She didn't recognize it, but Hero's Duty was still fairly new, so she figured that there was a good chance that she had just not seen it yet. She stood up slowly, looking around some more. She soon realized that she was in the middle of a racetrack, though it was certainly different than the detailed, candy-filled roadways of Sugar Rush. It was a simple, oval track. The bleachers on the side were filled with multicolored pixels that didn't even resemble people; or spectators of any kind, for that matter.

"This must be some old 8-bit game." She said to herself. "Why that thing sent me **here**, I can't begin to fathom. Once again, our programmer **really** needs to get a life." Her head turned, and she saw a small exit marked Game Central Station. She smiled and started towards it, looking forward to seeing her husband's reaction to her story. He would probably get all worried and protective until he realized how minor it really was, and then he would chuckle and blush once he realized just how hilarious he looked to his wife, who dealt with stranger, more frightening things daily. _"Golly, Tammy Jean." _He would probably say. "_The things you go through would have me completely unhinged! I don't know how you do it! Things like that are what make you such a dynamite gal!" _

But that wasn't what happened. Maybe she would have realized that something was out of the ordinary -even more so than usual- if she had looked outside and seen that the game that she was in was in the same exact place as Hero's Duty. And maybe, she would have started looking more carefully in suspicion and seen the sign by the door that read: _You are now leaving TurboTime. Come again soon!_

**_What did you think so far? I would love to hear everyone's opinions and would really appreciate it if you'd leave a review. Thank you for reading!_**


	2. Chapter 2

When Tamora arrived at Game Central Station, she quickly noticed that something strange was going on. Being as alert and attentive to detail as she was, she had memorized which games were in which outlet, and very few, if any at all were in the same one that they had been in that morning. _Litwak must have rearranged the arcade. _She figured. _Maybe that was what that portal in the building was. He was just pulling the plug to move the game, and somehow, things got scrambled up, putting me in the one I just came from. But that's not what I've been told it's like when a game's plug is pulled! Maybe Fix-It can give me some answers_. She started looking around, but couldn't see her husband anywhere. _Maybe he and Wreck-It are already in Sugar Rush. They go there just about every night now!_ With that, she walked towards the outlet marked Sugar Rush.

As she walked by, she noticed that she was getting a lot of strange looks.

"Who's that?" she heard one NPC whisper to Mario. He shrugged his shoulders in response. Calhoun heard many other characters ask almost the exact same thing, and get similar answers. No one seemed to be able to recognize her. _That's odd, _she thought, _I know we've only been plugged in for a couple of weeks, but I've been through the station enough that at least __**someone **__should recognize me. Unless, of course, somebody tampered with their memories! But that's ridiculous. The only person who is good enough at manipulating coding to do that kind of damage is Turbo, and he obviously couldn't do that; he was burned up in Wreck-It's makeshift beacon. Unless, of course… No! He's definitely gone for good. Ugh, why do I have to be so paranoid all the time? My idiotic programmer apparently thought that it would add to the quality of the gameplay or something to that extent. Like fun it does. Fix-It is the most naïve person I know, and his game is one of the most popular in the arcade. All of this is probably nothing. _

As she reached the main racetrack in Sugar Rush, everything seemed normal. There were fifteen karts lined up, and a group of candy-themed racersstood nearby,their attention focused on a large popcorn box, in which stood a small, green sour ball, who (as usual) looked as if he had never been so bored in his life.,

"Citizens…of Sugar Rush…" He said in the slow, slightly monotone voice that he always spoke in. "All hail our rightful ruler… Princess Vanellope." Tamora chuckled. Sour Bill always made this mistake, and Vanellope always emerged from the curtain in a false annoyance that turned into a fit of giggles as she reminded him that she was a **president**, not a princess. But that wasn't what happened at all. The curtain opened, revealing Vanellope wearing the poofy, pink princess dress that Sergeant Calhoun had only seen her in twice.

"Hello, my loyal subjects." She said in the sickly sweet voice that she had used when the game had reset after she crossed the finish line a few weeks beforehand. "I want to say thank you to today's avatars; it's been a wonderful day of racing, it has! But now it's time to wipe the slate clean and race to decide our new roster!" Tamora put her hand on her forehead, trying to figure out what was going on. Vanellope was saying the same thing that she (and presumably King Candy/Turbo) always had said before every random roster race. The racers all stood in their usual formation, with Taffyta in front, winking and waving towards her fans, her signature lollipop in her hand. The marshmallows who were in charge of the cameras were panning over the group, making sure to capture the smiling faces of the avatars who couldn't be more excited to get started. Everything seemed completely normal, except for Vanellope herself. There was nothing that she hated more than wearing that frilly, uncomfortable gown, and while it had become a joke with Sour Bill, she couldn't stand being referred to as princess, and her actions weren't exactly helping her bring the idea of the game's "constitutional democracy" home. "This event is pay to play; we all know this." The young girl continued; her regal tone of voice sounding much more sincere then right after the game reset, and therefore, much more confusing. "The fee to compete is one gold coin from your previous winnings if you've ever won, which I have! Let me go first!" She pulled a rope, which lowered a giant lollipop. She threw a coin onto the sweet platform, which bounced it onto another, throwing it into a giant trophy.

"VANELLOPE VON SCHWEETZ!" The announcer shouted as the racer's name appeared on the board, next to her picture. The others proceeded to do the same, their names being called out individually.

"TAFFYTA MUTTONFUDGE!" The pink-clad racer jumped into the air, twirling her lollipop.

"Stay sweet!" She said, causing the stands filled with her fans to erupt with cheering and chanting of her name.

"ADORABEEZLE WINTERPOP! GLOYD ORANGEBOAR! CRUMBELINA DI CARAMELLO! MINTY ZAKI! SNOWANNA RAINBEAU! RANCIS FLUGGERBUTTER! JUBILEENA BING-BING! SWIZZLE MALARKEY! CANDLEHEAD!"

Tamora turned towards Vanellope, who was pulling on her goggles, preparing to start the race.

"And now, my sweet subjects," the princess said, "Let the random roster race commence!" She pulled another rope, and a slide appeared, which she took down to her kart; but it wasn't **her **kart. It was the one that Turbo had taken from her; the one programmed for the ruler of the kingdom, not the one that she and Ralph had created. Calhoun knew one thing: she had to get to the bottom of this. In the heat of the moment, she sprinted towards the racetrack. A marshmallow floated over them all, holding a stoplight which turned from red to yellow as she reached the track. The light turned green, and all of the racers (being so concentrated on the light that they hadn't noticed the armor-clad soldier rushing towards their leader's kart) slammed on the gas as she reached Vanellope, who screamed and slammed on the breaks upon seeing her, quickly putting her in last place.

"What the heck, lady?" She shouted; her sugary sweet tone replaced with an angrier, more gravelly sounding voice that resembled her usual form of speech significantly more than the one she had been using previously. "Now I'm going to lose the race! You'd better have a darned good explanation for this!"

"Come on, kiddo! Don't you recognize me?" Sergeant Calhoun asked anxiously.

"Uh, no. Why **would **I?"

"The better question would be: why **wouldn't** you?"

"Well, I am far too focused on racing, which I **should** be doing right now, so if you don't mind-"

"Oh, I do mind, missy!" She shouted. "And if it wasn't for Wreck-It, Fix-It and I, you wouldn't even be racing! You would still be just a glitch, and Turbo-"

"What does Turbo have to do with any of this?"

"He took over your game, remember? Called himself King Candy and wouldn't let you race for fifteen years? Any of this ringing any bells?"

"No, it's not. **I** have been the ruler of Sugar Rush for the past fifteen years, and no one else! Turbo hasn't even set foot in this game-"

"Oh, yes he has! No one realized it until the day the Cy-Bugs invaded, but…"

"**Cy-Bugs**? Now you're just making stuff up, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not! They came from my game, Hero's Duty!" Calhoun exclaimed.

"I haven't heard of that game in my life." Vanellope scoffed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a race to get to." With that, she sped off. Tamora sighed in defeat. There was definitely something strange going on. What she couldn't decide was what aspect was more unusual; Vanellope still being a princess with no recollection of the sergeant whatsoever, or the fact that she didn't start cracking jokes when she heard the name "Hero's Duty."


End file.
